Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment, such as a Software-Defined Data Center (SDDC), etc. For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical host. Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run a guest operating system (OS) and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc. In practice, it may be desirable to access some OS data structures for various reasons, for example as a security feature on the guest OS to protect the associated virtual machine against malware. However, the location some OS data structures may be unknown to the virtual machine.